Party in Skylandia
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Snuffy and his friends are invited to a party in Skylandia- only he wants chocolate cake, and can't wait.


The jets looked at the statue with an overwhelming pride.

"It is good to have the statue fixed again!" Sighed the prince happily. "in order to show my gratitude, I am inviting you all to a party here in Skylandia. It will be a week from now, so ensure to inform Brenda of the information."

The jets were excited.

"Thank you Your Highness!" They all chorused excitedly. "We'll be there!"

And so they set off for Tarrytown.

...

When Brenda was told she was happy for her friends

"You can go," she "but only if you promise to work hard and do your deliveries."

"Alright Brenda!"

They worked hard all through that week, making deliveries and ensuring nothing went wrong. When Herky had made an error midweek, he immediately confessed and corrected it, in order to avoid getting himself from not going.

At the end of the week, the day before the party, Brenda Blue gave her verdict.

"Mr E.Z O'Malley and I both agree that you did very well this week so you go to the prince's party." She announced.

"Thank you!" They chorused.

Big Jocko called them not long afterwards, reminding them to come if they could, and telling them what time to arrive for the party so that they wouldn't be late.

...

Next day, at the scheduled time, they all flew over to Skylandia for the party.

The prince greeted them warmly.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight over." He said politely.

"We did- we can't wait for the party!" said Jay Jay.

"Good," said the prince, "We're starting with party games and some social time."

Snuffy's mind, however, was elsewhere.

Count Winger and Duchess Susanna were carrying a big chocolate cake between them. The prince had inspected it to ensure it was big enough, so now they had to put it away for later.

Snuffy really wanted a bit of cake. And he was too impatient to wait!

...

"Can we have cake?" he asked suddenly.

"You only just got here!" Protested Big Jocko. "No, no, it's not time yet." He added.

Snuffy felt disappointed.

...

After playing a good session of Jet-Frog, Snuffy's mind returned to the cake.

"Is it time for cake yet?" he asked.

"No replied Tracy, we're going to play another game!"

"Alright everyone -get ready to play Merry go Plane!" Announced Prince Duffy.

Snuffy sighed.

...

Once the game was over, the green skywriter asked yet again if it was cake time.

Instead, the prince got fed up.

"Snuffy I think it may be in everyone's best interests if you leave the party and return to Tarrytown."

The little green plane sniffled slightly. He didn't want to leave! But before they left, Brenda Blue had told them that they all to do as they were told.

So sighing sadly, he turned round to find the wind spout to go home when someone cried;

"Stop!"

He did, feeling surprised.

Jay Jay was looking at the prince. "Your Highness, it's not fair that he has to leave!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't want to do it Jay Jay, but he kept asking me the same question."

"He didn't mean any harm your Highness. He's a little plane, and little planes need to learn to be patient."

Prince Duffy considered Jay Jay's argument in quiet confidence.

"You are right." He smiled. "I can see now that he just needs a little reminder on patience. Please wait for me in the dining room -I shall join you shortly."

...

Once the others had gone to wait, Prince Duffy spoke first.

"I'm sorry for making you leave, Snuffy. I should never have gone so far when you meant no harm. I hope you can forgive me."

"That's alright Your Highness- I'm sorry for asking about the cake all the time."

"You're forgiven Sometimes Snuffy life makes us wait for things we really want, but with a bit of patience, we always get it in the end. You just have to 'tough it out' Being busy with something else always helps."

Snuffy felt a lot better.

...

The two planes went joined their friends.

Prince Duffy sat at the front as usual, and he made a speech.

"I am hereby glad that our friends from Tarrytown have been able to join us for this party as a mark of gratitude for their efforts to help fix the statue. Let us now have a slice of cake and commend our efforts."

Everyone –especially Snuffy! - enjoyed the delicious chocolate cake.

Once they were finished, the Tarrytown planes had to set off for home once more.

Snuffy was once again promised that they would be back soon, and with that, he set off back to Tarrytown with his friends, the lessons of patience in his mind.


End file.
